List of episodes/Movies
These are miscellaneous fan-fiction episodes created by various SpongeBob SquarePants fans. They are not in a separate series, and are meant to be part of the show. (Full list) Season 32 Movies *SpongeBob the Movie *SpongeBob the Movie 2 *SpongeBob The Movie 3: Battle of Fireworks! *SpongeBob SquarePants 4EVER *SpongeBob Heroes *Spongebob the Movie 6: Kids and the Riders *Spongebob the Movie 7: Cloudy with the chance of Krabby Patties *Spongebob the Movie 8: The Krabby Million Patties *Spongebob the Movie 9: Care Bears Ooopsy Does It! *Spongebob the Movie 10: Dinosaurs. Eater Of The Seas - Spongebob goes back in time to defeat the Dino King. *Spongebob the Movie 11: Idols of the Disasters - SpongeBob tries out for Bikini Bottom Idol, but it turns out complete chaos! *Spongebob the Movie 12: Lions of the Animals *Spongebob the Movie 13: Forever Ocean Blue *Spongebob the Movie 14: The Sea of Europa *Spongebob the Movie 15: Deep Sea Danger *Spongebob the Movie 16: SuperHeroSponge *Krabbily Spicket's Events of Bubbles *Spongebob the Movie 18: Neptune's Boat - The battle dosen't work, so Spongebob assists him with the boat. However, it sparks a royal disaster! *Spongebob the Movie 19: Squids of Jupiter *Spongebob movie 20: THE Shark Knight *Spongebob movie 21: Spongebob's Family - SpongeBob and Sandy get married and raise a family. *Spongebo the Movie 22: The Forgotten Master *spongebob the movie 23: the friend showdown - Spongebob and Patrick fight against each other *SpongeBob the Movie 24: SpongeBob vs. The Krusty Krab *Spongebob the movie 25: Trillions of Starfish Under The Sea: The Extra, Extra Long Extended Movie Version of Patrick Copy (Patrickville 1) *Spongebob the movie 26: Septillions of Pennies *Spongebob the movie 27: Trapped in the Future *Spongebob the movie 28: As Seen IN TV - Spongebob goes inside a TV. *Spongebob the movie 29: Sponge in Cancer - Spongebob gets cancer. *Spongebob the movie 30: The Giant Sponge *Spongebob the movie 31: Micro Boys - Spongebob and Patrick shrink themselves. *SpongeBob the Movie 32: Attack of Texas *Spongebob the movie 33: Bubble Bass vs. Flatts The Flounder - Flatts and Bubble Bass fight. *Spongebob the movie 34: Spongebob's Balloon Party *Spongebob the movie 35: A Patricktastic Movie: Patrick's Great, Great, Great, Great Grandpa Schmidtiedynefcate Warren Star: Star Movie of All time *Spongebob the movie 36: Sponge on Camera *Spongebob the movie 37: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Episode 1 *Spongebob the movie 38: Spongebob's Other Grandparents - Spongebob meets his other grandparents, Grandma and Grandpa Gretchen. *Spongebob the movie 39: Planet Spongebob *Spongebob the movie 40: 2000000000000 Patties Under The Sea: The 2 trillionth Patty *Spongebob the movie 41: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat I: The Big Penny Problem Part I *Spongebob the movie 42: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat I: The Big Penny Problem Part II *Spongebob the movie 43: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat II: Eight Trillion Penny Storms Under The Sea Part I *Spongebob the movie 44: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat II: Eight Trillion Penny Storms Under The Sea Part II *Spongebob the movie 45: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat II: Eight Trillion Penny Storms Under The Sea Part III *Spongebob the movie 46: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat III: Trapped in Jail Part Spongebob the movie 47: The Adventures of SuperSponge and Superpat III: Trapped in Jail Part II *Spongebob the movie 48: Time warping Terror *SpongeBob the Movie 49: The Last Days of Our Father *Spongebob the Movie 50: Amy Rose the Hedgehog *SpongeBob the Movie 51: The Untold Holiday *SpongeBob the Movie 52: Story of the Past *Spongebob the Movie 53: Adventure in 3D *SpongeBob the Movie 54: Planktopolis Strikes Back *SpongeBob the Movie 55: Rickie's Race For New Kelp City *Gifted - Gummy returns, and Spongebob gets confused. *Box Music Box] *SpongeBob the Movie 57: SpongeBob to America *SpongeBob the Movie 58: Saint Patrick the Starfish *SpongeBob the Movie 59: The Odd Encounter with Mr Krabs. Mr Krabs is found kissing another fish. SpongeBob goes out to find the mystery woman's identity. Reviewers say "The worst spongebob movie yet!" and "I can't believe there are 59 movies, and this is the worst!" Reviews were lukewarm. *SpongeBob the Movie 60: The two Inventors *spongebob the movie: the last avatarpants *spongebob the movie 62:exodus of eastern bottom *The Dead Body Shift *SpongeBob's Movie Spectacular! *The Fucking Movie Show Bill Bob Thing God Damn Beck Is The Best Thing Ever 6565656S *Irreplaceable: Random replacements are made all across the world. In the end, it's revealed to be Plantkon who makes replacements. For more fan movies, see Category:Movies * Category:Lists Category:List of Episodes